Matt's Epic Pokemon Adventure
by superstrawberryL
Summary: Matt has a dream. It's a weird one, trust me. Does it involve Mello? Yes. It also involves L, Light, Misa, Watari, and a whole lot of Pokemon. Crack-fic! ONE-SHOT! Rated T for language.


Matt's Epic Pokemon Adventure

"Mello, can I go to sleep now? I'm tired," I whined, turning off my DS.

"Matt, you've been sitting on your ass all day. It's your turn to watch this annoying bitch," Mello growled, motioning towards Misa Amane on the monitors as he got up off of his chair.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Bed. Have fun watching her," Mello smirked, walking into his room, shutting the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes and stared groggily at Misa who was currently sleeping, her TV left on. It's been weeks since we've started watching Misa. All she does is wake up, read random magazines, shop, squeal, be annoying, the whole yadda yadda. I zoomed in to see her watching one of my favorite cartoons, Pokemon.

_Pikachu! I choose you! _I hear Ash yell out to the familiar yellow mouse pokemon.

_Pika pika!_

I soon started to feel my eyes start to get heavy as I started to fall into dream land, the happy-go-lucky sounds of the show filling my ears.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was bright. Even if my eyes were close, I had a feeling that the sun was the really bright.

I opened my eyes and saw a perfectly blue sky, white fluffy clouds, green trees, Ash Ketchum, some bushes-

Wait, what was that last one?

Ash?

"Hey, are you okay?" I stared up into the brown eyes of Ash.

I blinked, unable to respond.

Was I really talking to _the_ Ash Ketchum?

"Hello-o?" Ash asked again, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello," I mimicked back.

"Are you okay?" he replied as I lifted myself up onto my elbows. I looked around to see that we were in the middle of the road.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, right now, we're in the middle of the road, not too far from my home town of Pallet Town," Ash answered as he helped me up. "Who are you?"

"Matt," I replied, not bothering with my last name.

"Well, Matt, that's a funny name. My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be the world's best Pokemon trainer!" Ash yelled. I could practically see those epic color backgrounds behind him.

I scoffed. "You were beaten multiple times by older, more experienced trainers. I think it might be a little too late to be the world's best," I smirked, as Ash's expression turned angry.

"Well, we'll see! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Don't you say that only in Yu-Gi-Oh?" I pondered.

"I still challenge you!" Ash pointed at me.

"But I don't have anything to battle with."

"You have six poke balls on your waist," Ash pointed down.

I looked down and saw that Ash was right. There were six small poke balls attached to my waist. When did those get there?

"Are you ready to battle?" Ash asked.

I looked up to see Ash standing not too far from me, Pikachu by his side.

"Ready?"

"Uh…" I pondered as I randomly grabbed the first poke ball from my waist. "Sure."

"Go! Squirtle!" Ash yelled, throwing the poke ball as Squirtle emerged from the ball.

Squirtle Squirtle! The blue turtle said, getting ready to fight.

"Um…go ball?" I wondered as I threw the poke ball, which flew through the air and hit Ash right on his face.

"God dammit! Dude! You're only supposed to throw the fucking ball in the middle of the field! Not at the other fucking trainer!" Ash spewed, his mouth full of color vocabulary.

My mouth gaped open as I stared at Ash, and the pokemon that came out from the ball.

"Choco Choco?" I saw Mello, dressed in a bright yellow Pikachu suit, matching his hair, and on top of his hair was a pair of yellow Pikachu ears.

"Mello?" I yelled, unable to believe my eyes.

"Choco Choco!" Mello yelled back, an angry expression on his face, as he glared at me.

"What the fuck is that? Why the hell do you have someone in your fucking Pokeball? Are you some sort of pedophile or something?" Ash yelled.

Thank goodness there aren't any children around to see or hear this shit.

"Uh, Mello! Attack Ash?" I hesitated as I saw the Mello-a-chu glare at me.

"What other Pokemon do I have here?" I wondered out loud as I got all of my poke balls and threw them at the ground.

Suddenly, an array of characters and Pokemon stood before me.

There was L in a panda costume, a brunette kid in a Meowth costume, Misa in a Jigglypuff costume, Near in a seal costume with a horn on his head, and Watari in a Charmander costume.

"What the fuck?" I yelled out. I must have been really tired to dream up this shit.

"Who are you?" I asked the brunette kid.

"Raito Raito!" the yelled, then covered his mouth, I guess from shock of his voice.

"Raito!" he said again, this time his cat ears flattened in frustration before he hissed.

"Rue Rue!" L said, walking around everyone, a chubby panda finger resting on his lip.

"Misa Misa!" the blonde idiot of a girl jumped around in her Jigglypuff costume, obviously trying to get the attention of Raito.

"Kira Kira!" L yelled, pointing at Raito. Raito just flattened his cat ears again then suddenly pounced on L with Misa and Watari, who hadn't said a word this whole time, watching.

"Lego lego?" I felt a tug on my leg. I looked down to see Near looking like Charlie the Unicorn with that ridiculous horn on his head.

"Near?" I asked the albino. Suddenly, there was a loud poof sound and Near was now in a sheep costume.

"What just happened?" I yelled, slowly backing away from Near who continued to twirl his, uh, fur with his hoof.

"You know what?" I turned around to see Ash looking frustrated. "I give up this stupid game. You lose. I win."

"How did you win?" I asked.

"Easy," Ash smirked before he suddenly pointed at me and yelled, "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt now!"

I then see Pikachu running towards me and my uh, Pokemon, as it yelled, "Pika, Pika, CHU!"

And suddenly the world went black again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Matt! Matt! MATT FUCKING JEEVAS! WAKE UP!"

My eyes opened to see Mello standing above me, looking well, normal.

"Mello!" I grinned as I tackled him in a hug, happy to see him without the Pikachu ears or without him yelling Choco.

"Matt get off of me. It's three in the freaking morning, and here I am, going out to get something and I hear you yelling about me attacking some jackass named Ash," Mello growled as I got off of him.

"Oh sorry. It's just I had some crazy ass dream. You were there, and Near, and L, and Misa, and Watari, and you were all Pokemon, and you were dressed up as Pikachu-"

"Wait," I realized something, "what were you getting at three in the morning?"

"Nothing. Go back to your Pokemon filled dream," Mello muttered before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

I swear when he turned around, I thought I saw Pikachu's ears coming out of Mello's head.

God, I need to stop watching that show.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Charlie the Unicorn, or Pokemon. **

**I'm back! And I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm telling you, I'll try to update Let's Match U! by this Friday? Maybe…**

**Don't forget that the contest for Let's Match U! is only a week away! **

**So this story was inspired by a picture…and well…I just wanted to give you guys a quick update also about my other stories. **

**Let's Match U!: I'm getting there! Don't pressure me!**

**MFD: I'll try…**

**13 Days: I'll try also…**

**Heart Chase: Meh. I'll get to it eventually. **

**Anywho, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**ADIEU!~**


End file.
